headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
England
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = Old Blighty | category = | continent = Europe | region = United Kingdom | country = Great Britain | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Bedfordshire; Berkshire; Birmingham; Bristol Buckinghamshire; Cambridge, Cambridgeshire, Canterbury; Chelsea; East Proctor; Essex; Gloucestershire; Hampshire; Hertfordshire; Kent; Lancashire; Letchmoor Heath; Liverpool; London; Newcastle; North Yorkshire; Northamptonshire; Oxfordshire; Staffordshire; Suffolk; Surrey; Sussex; Worcestershire; Yorkshire | 1st = }} England is a country and part of the greater United Kingdom. It shares land borders with Scotland to the north and Wales to the west; the Irish Sea is to the north west, the Celtic Sea to the south west and the North Sea to the east, with the English Channel to the south separating it from continental Europe. The mainland of England consists of the central and southern part of the island of Great Britain in the North Atlantic, but England also includes over 100 smaller islands such as the Isles of Scilly and the Isle of Wight. In terms of the horror genre, England was the home of Bray Studios, which produced most of the original Hammer Horror films of the 1950s-70s. Bray Studios is located next to the River Thames at Water Oakley in the civil parish of Bray, near Windsor in the English county of Berkshire. In the world of comic books, England is the principal setting for many various titles. The 1988 DC Comics series Hellblazer takes place in England, with many stories revolving around the cities of London, Liverpool and Newcastle. Points of Interest ; 55 Hillcrest: 55 Hillcrest was the street address of the Cotton family. It was a two-story cottage located somewhere in rural England. The residence relates to the Hellraiser multimedia franchise and first appeared in the Clive Barker novella The Hellbound Heart in 1986. In the novel, it was the home of Rory Cotton and his daughter Kirsty. In the 1987 film adaptation of Hellraiser, it was owned by Rory's film counterpart, Larry Cotton, his new wife Julia and daughter Kirsty. Larry's older brother Frank Cotton formerly resided in the house. ; Ashford Bros. Funeral Home: The Ashford Bros. Funeral Home was a funeral home located in rural England, owned and operated by Basil and Cedric Ashford. They employed a young assistant named Andrew. The Ashford brothers were secretly partnered with a man named Jack Rothwell of the Chesterton Clinic. Rothwell and his colleagues, including clinic founder Sir Humphrey Chesterton, were all cannibals and used the clinic as a means of procuring fresh victims. Hammer House of Horror: The Thirteenth Reunion ; Blackmoor: Blackmoore is a Victorian hamlet located in the English countryside. In the late 19th century, it was the home of the Talbot family, which consisted of retired safari hunter John Talbot, his late wife, and his sons Benjamin and Lawrence. Living with them at Talbot Hall was John's assistant Singh. Blackmoor was also populated by a gypsy troupe who maintained a peaceful truce with the reigning authorities. So long as they kept their more criminal activities to a minimum and kept away from the town proper, the community elders would not seek to drive them away. In 1891, Blackmoor became the site of a series of brutal murders perpetuated by a werewolf. During one such attack upon the gypsy camp, Larry Talbot was bitten by the werewolf and survived. As such, he too inherited the curse of lycanthropy and transformed into a werewolf whenever the full moon rose. After several violent outings, Larry eventually discovered the identity of the werewolf who had bitten him and killed him. That same evening, Talbot himself fell to a silver bullet, but not before transmitting the curse to the one who fired it. The Wolfman ; Chesterton Clinic: The Chesterton Clinic was a private institute located in the English countryside just outside of London. The clinic was owned by a man named Humphrey Chesterton and operated by a man named Jack Rothwell. To the public, the clinic specialized in weight loss treatments and hosted "Think Thin" seminars led by a strict disciplinarian named Coach Willis. Willis' philosophy towards weight management was to get people to lose weight through public humiliation and negative reinforcement. Hammer House of Horror: The Thirteenth Reunion ; Letchmoor Heath: Letchmoor Heath was a small rural community located on a heath in the English countryside. The populace of Letchmoor Heath appeared to be a close-knit community and where everyone knew everybody else. One of the more popular social attractions was the Three Horseshoes pub. Invariably, nearly everyone in Letchmoor Heath, even the local vicar, found themselves at the tavern, sipping back a pint of beer. Letchmoor Heath was a relatively quiet community with little to no crime rate to speak of. In fact, there had not even been a murder in the heath for more than a hundred years. That changed however in 1990 when a seamstress named Gertie discovered a bogman buried in the heath. The bogman, whose real name was Atticus Grey, came back to life and began killing a number of people in the area. Professor Ian Matheson and his assistant Randi Wallace, visiting from London, were able to stop Atticus Grey, but not until after he had already killed five people. She-Wolf of London: The Bogman of Letchmoor Heath ; London: London is the capital and most populous city in England and the extended United Kingdom. It has been a provincial setting for many horror films since the inception of the genre. ; Radcliffe Colliery: Radcliffe Colliery was a coal-mining operation in England. It was owned by the wealthy Radcliffe family. Business partner and family cousin Richard Cobb sought control of the company and the family fortune. He murdered Michael Radcliffe deep in the mines and then conspired with a miner named Willie Spears to implicate Michael's brother, Geoffrey. Geoffrey Radcliffe was sent to prison, but with the aid of a man named Frank Griffin and his invisibility formula, he was able to escape and became the Invisible Man so that he could solve his brother's murder and clear his name. After interrogating Willie Spears (who had been promoted to superintendent of the colliery following the incident), Geoffrey learned that Richard was responsible for his brother's death. He confronted Richard several times. Their last altercation took place at the colliery itself. Cobb tried to escape from the Invisible Man by climbing atop a coal car as it was moving up an external escalator. The two men fought and Geoffrey was injured by a lucky gunshot from a Scotland Yard inspector's revolver. Richard however, was unable to extricate himself from the coal car before it was dumped onto the ground several feet below. Before dying from the fall, Richard confessed to murdering Michael Radcliffe. ; Radcliffe Manor: Radcliffe Manor was the family estate of the Radcliffe family. In the 1930s and 1940s, the estate was run by the brothers Geoffrey and Michael, as well as cousin Richard Cobb. The manor was located very close to the Radcliffe Colliery, which was a coal mining operation owned by the family. Richard Cobb wanted control of the manor and the business, so he murdered Michael Radcliffe in a mine shaft and convinced a worker named Willie Spears to blame it on Geoffrey. Geoffrey went to prison, giving Richard control of the estate. Geoffrey later escaped prison with the aid of a man named Frank Griffin, who made him invisible. Seeking to clear his name, he terrorized Richard at Radcliffe Manor, forcing Cobb to summon Scotland Yard to put him into protective custody. Inspector Sampson of Scotland Yard ordered his men to spray all of the halls of the manor with fog machines to route the invisible man out. Radcliffe escaped, but later proved his innocence. ; Scarborough: Scarborough, also known as the Borough of Scarborough, is a non-metropolitan district located in North Yorkshire. It covers a large stretch of the coast of Yorkshire, including Whitby and Filey. It borders Redcar and Cleveland to the north, the Ryedale and Hambleton districts to the west and the East Riding of Yorkshire to the south. In the 1897 novel Dracula by Bram Stoker, a Russian cargo ship called the Demeter carrying the vampire Dracula coasted into Whitby Harbor in Scarborough and ran aground. In the 1931 film version of Dracula, the ship was called the Vesta and also included Dracula's mad servant, Renfield. ; The Slaughtered Lamb: The Slaughtered Lamb is an old world pub found on the moors of Northern England. The patrons of the pub were characteristically an insular bunch, who had little tolerance for outsiders. They knew well of the local folklore, particularly that of werewolves and decorated the interior of the pub with pentacles and other sigils designed to ward off evil. In 1981, American hitchhikers David Kessler and Jack Goodman came to the pub seeking shelter. The residents were very cold towards them and warned them about staying clear of the moors. David and Jack failed to heed their advice and were soon attacked by a werewolf. An American Werewolf in London (1981) ; Worcestershire: Worcestershire is a non-metropolitan county in the West Midlands region of England. Between 1974 and 1998 it was merged with neighbouring Herefordshire into the county of Hereford and Worcester. Worcestershire borders Herefordshire to the west, Shropshire to the north west, a small part of Staffordshire to the North, the West Midlands to the north east, Warwickshire to the east and Gloucestershire to the south. Universal Monsters actor Sir Cedric Hardwicke was born in the town of Lye in Worcestershire on February 19th, 1893. Films that take place in TV shows that take place in * Being Human (UK) * Jekyll * She-Wolf of London Comics that take place in * Angel & Faith Vol 1 Characters from ---- Appearances * Jekyll: 1.1 - Main setting. External Links * England at Wikipedia * England at the Holosuite * at the TV Database References ---- Category:Being Human (2008)/Locations Category:Blood from the Mummy's Tomb/Miscellaneous Category:England Category:United Kingdom Category:Great Britain Category:Night Creatures (1962)/Miscellaneous Category:Wolfman, The (2010)/Miscellaneous